


[NSFW ART] an empire for you

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: Line-art and maker on paper.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Merthur Fan Art





	[NSFW ART] an empire for you

**Author's Note:**

> linework done with edding liner pen on mixed media paper, some editing done post-photographing for contrast and clarity  
> title from "empire" by of monsters and men


End file.
